


Gimme What You Got

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Series: Girl!Stevie [2]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A just-fucked and still smelling of sex Stevie stumbles into an elevator. Christian, drunk and jealous, is already in it. Then, it breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme What You Got

Stevie stretched out with a contented sigh, leaning over and kissing the brunette. She cursed inwardly, realising she had no idea what the woman's name was. "As fun as this has been, baby, I should get going."

"You could stay," the brunette offered, skimming her hand over Stevie's hip. “Spend the night...” 

"I could," Stevie agreed, pulling away and sliding out of bed. She found her underwear and pulled it on. "But I'm not going to. You knew that."

"Yeah." The brunette rolled over, watching Stevie as she pulled on her jeans and shirt.

"Thanks." Stevie leaned over, kissed her again, then buttoned her shirt and pulled her hair into a messy bun, blonde tendrils escaping and curling around her ears. She grinned as she left the room, a spring in her step as she called the elevator.

She bounced through the doors as they opened and her face lit up at the sight of Christian there in the elevator. He leaned against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest. The flush of his cheeks showed he'd been drinking all night and a scowl curled his lips.

"Hey, Chris." Stevie pressed a kiss to his cheek and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You and the guys have fun?"

"Yeah. We missed you."

"Didn't want to embarrass you by drinking you all under the table," Stevie teased, making Christian laugh.

"No need to ask if you had a good night" he raised an eyebrow, gaze dropping to her miss-buttoned shirt. "Since you're busy doin' the walk of shame..."

"No shame here." Stevie had the decency to blush and wrap her arms around herself. "Yeah," she grinned. "It was. We had fun"

Christian grunted and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Stevie snorted and shook her head. The elevator shuddered to a stop, the lights going off and she started to stumble to the floor but Christian caught her and steadied her.

"I got you, darlin'," he murmured, resting one hand lightly on her lower back. "You good?"

"Yeah," she flashed him a grateful smile. "I'm good. The fuck happened?"

Christian shrugged one shoulder. "No idea." He hit the emergency call button, frowning when nothing happened. He pressed it a couple more times, growling when there was still no response and span round, repeatedly punching the wall.

"Chris!" Stevie grabbed Christian's arm, stopping him from punching again. "What are you... calm down! It's probably just a power cut, like that time in Amsterdam. Remember that? You said it was the best half hour of the week when we were stuck in there, when no-one could get hold of us and we got to just relax."

Christian growled and spun them around, slamming Stevie against the wall, her wrists pinned by his hands either side of her head. “Back then you weren’t struttin' around, smellin' of sex, fuckin' every short skirt that smiled pretty at you and flauntin’ it in my face like some kinda hussy!”

"Chris?" Stevie's eyes widened and she licked her lips nervously. What the fuck was going on? He almost sounded jealous or something. She forced herself to take a deep breath, to calm down, to relax; this was Chris, he wouldn't hurt her. He was just drunk and tired and... kissing her. A soft moan escaped her as Christian's tongue swept over her lips and she found herself kissing him back, her eyes sliding closed. "Chris..." She parted her lips as he licked his way into her mouth, her tongue meeting his and deepening the kiss. A pulse of arousal crashed through her and she felt her pussy throb with need as they continued to kiss. "Chris..." She pushed against his hands, turning her ahead away. "What're you doing, Christian?"

Christian grinned against her cheek, nuzzling her. "Kissin' you."

"Yeah," Stevie agreed as Christian's lips claimed hers again. "You're drunk, Kane."

"Ain't as drunk as you think I am," Christian kissed his way down Stevie's neck. "Can still get it up for you, Stevie." He rolled his hips forward, letting Stevie feel his erection. "And I know how turned on you are, can see how much you want it."

Stevie's breath caught in her chest and she rocked her hips against Christian. She let herself go limp in his hands, groaning as he shifted his grip on her, pinning both her hands above her head in one of his.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Christian's voice was low in Stevie's ear, sending a shiver through her. He kicked her legs apart, pressing his knee between her, making her mewl. "Fuck, Stevie... Want you so bad."

"Chris..." Stevie arched her back, grinding down against his knee. She gasped as one of his hands tugged her shirt open, cupping her breast through her bra, thumb teasing her nipple. Whimpering, she tugged against his hold on her again, groaning when she couldn't free her hands. "Chris..." She cried out when he pulled her breasts free from her bra, teasing her nipples with lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers. She squirmed, rubbing down against Christian's knee. "Please!"

Christian chuckled and lifted his head to kiss her again. "Look at you, Stevie. Fuck, darlin', the way you're tryin' to fuck yourself on my knee."

"I'd rather fuck myself on your cock," Stevie growled, twisting around in his grip.

Christian smirked and continued to kiss Stevie, teasing, slow and deep. His hand strayed down her belly and she shuddered, moaning and bucking against him. Unzipping her jeans, he shoved them down her thighs, running his fingertips along the waistband of her shorts.

“Jesus... fuck... Chris... please!”

Slowly and deliberately, Christian ran a single finger gently down her slit, feeling her sticky wetness and the way she tensed beneath him. He pushed the fabric out of the way, his finger sliding inside her wet pussy. “God, you’re so wet.” 

Stevie moaned and bore down. “More,” she begged. “I need you to fuck me.”

Christian slid a second finger in, lazily fucking them in and out. His thumb found her clit and he grinned at her wail, pressing her tighter against the wall, pushing flush against her, rocking his hips forward, humping her leg and groaning at the friction. “Yeah...” Christian grinned, biting at Stevie’s lips. “Fuck, darlin’...”

Stevie groaned, her head thumping back against the wall and her eyes sliding closed. She licked at Christian’s lips, tremors wracking her as an orgasm crashed through her. A low whine of Christian’s name escaped her and she claimed his lips in another kiss, muffling her cries as he dragged his nail over her clit, sending fresh spasms of pleasure through her. She bucked and rocked against him, then slumped against the wall, panting for breath; only his hands left holding her up. “Chris...” 

The shuddering of the elevator moving cut her off, a surprised yelp escaping her. Christian’s hands dropped and she slid to the floor, legs splayed out in front of her. “Fuck...” She pushed her hair from her face and ran a hand over her mouth. “Chris?”

Christian’s eyes were wide when he looked down at her and he shook his head, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. “Stevie? What... we... you... I... Fuck, sweetheart, I...”

“If the next word out of your mouth is ‘sorry’, I’ll kick your fucking ass,” Stevie warned, pushing herself to her feet. She backed Christian against the wall. “If you apologise for fucking me like that...” She unzipped Christian’s jeans and slid a hand inside, squeezing his cock gently, making him groan and buck into her touch “I don’t know where that came from but I sure as hell ain’t complaining, you understand me?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good boy,” Stevie grinned against Christian’s lips, kissing him, tangling a hand in his hair as she stroked his cock maddeningly slow, fingers teasing him until he was begging and the elevator dinged for their floor. Tucking him back into his jeans, Stevie stuck her fingers through his belt loops and tugged him down the corridor to her room. Opening the door, she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him and swiftly removing his jeans. “Fuck me, Christian. I want your cock inside me. Now.” She grinned as Christian groaned and pulled her jeans and shorts off, then, sighing his name, she sank down on his cock.

~El Fin~


End file.
